Pop's BBQ Smoochie
Pop's BBQ Smoochie es un Smoochie, una serie de videos interactivos protagonizados por un solo personaje, en este caso Pop, al que se le dan objetos con los que interactuar y que terminan por causarle la muerte. Es el octavo Smoochie. Su temática es la barbacoa. Descripción What NOT to do at your next summer BBQ! (¡Lo que NO debes hacer en tu próxima barbacoa de verano!). Animaciones *Pop levanta su sombrero y dice "Hello there" (Hola). *Pop fuma su pipa. Opciones #'Light (Encender):' Pop lanza combustible dentro de una parrilla para encenderla. Enciende un fósforo y lo acerca al combustible, pero la parrilla explota. Pop está bien, ya que la explosión no hizo más que quemarlo un poco. Desafortunadamente, la parrilla le cae en la cabeza y los trozos de carbón caliente empiezan a pasar a través de su piel. Finalmente muere, mientras un carbón comienza a pasar a través de su corazón (perforándole el pecho). #'Corn (Maiz):' Un maíz cae encima de la parrilla. Pop se lo come en segundos, quedando satisfecho. Una chispa cae en su pecho y su ropa comienza a incendiarse. Pop rápidamente logra apagar el fuego, creyendo que ya estaba a salvo. Por desgracia, el calor del fuego hizo que los granos de maíz exploten, haciendo que se expandan dentro de su cuerpo como palomitas de maíz. #'Kabob (Brocheta):' Una brocheta cae encima de la parrilla. Pop la toma y le da un gran mordisco. La carne es muy dura y es difícil morderla, por lo que Pop empieza a tirar de la brocheta para sacar la carne. Desafortunadamente, la brocheta se empala en su ojo, causando que se desmaye. Cae con su cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo, lo que hace que la brocheta pase a través de su cabeza, con el ojo de Pop en uno de los extremos. Errores #Los dientes de Pop desaparecen antes de empezar a comerse el maíz. #En Kabob, cuando Pop tira su pipa, ésta desaparece en el aire. #En la versión de YouTube, cuando Pop está comiendo maíz, aparece la escena de Kabob donde Pop es empalado en el ojo por la brocheta. #En Kabob, cuando Pop muere la sangre en el suelo es roja, pero la sangre que cae de la cabeza de Pop es naranja. Curiosidades *Esta es una de las cuatro ocasiones donde Pop aparece sin Cub. Las otras son Milk Pong, Something Fishy y Tunnel Vision. *Este es el primer Smoochie donde Pop aparece. Vuelve a aparecer en Cub's Christmas Smoochie, en el fondo. *En Corn, la muerte de Pop es similar a su muerte en Stealing the Spotlight. *Esta es una de las pocas veces que Pop muere sin que Cub muera. Normalmente ambos mueren o sobreviven juntos, o sólo Cub muere. Esto se vuelve a repetir en A Vicious Cycle. *En Kabob, Pop grita exactamente igual que Flippy Malvado. *En Kabob, la herida de Pop es similar a la herida de Flippy en Without a Hitch. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Animaciones Pop Smoochie - Animacion plz 1.png Pop Smoochie - Animacion plz 2.png Pop Smoochie - Animacion plz 3.png Pop Smoochie - Animacion plz 4.png Opción Light Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 1.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 2.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 3.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 4.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 5.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 6.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 7.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 8.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Light 9.png Opción Corn Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 1.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 2.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 3.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 4.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 5.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 6.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 7.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 8.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 9.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Corn 10.png Opción Kabob Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 1.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 2.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 3.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 4.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 5.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 6.png Pop Smoochie - Opcion Kabob 7.png Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop